Liquid-fueled combustion devices such as paraffin stoves, heaters and lamps are used throughout the world, particularly in poor households. The area in which such paraffin field combustion devices is used is often cramped and in many instances, combustible materials are located in close proximity to the combustion device. Such combustion devices pose a fire risk when knocked over as fuel often tends to leak from such devices, which may be ignited by the burner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-fueled combustion device which ameliorates the abovementioned problems with existing liquid-fueled combustion devices.